Easter Saturday with Lavi and Komui
by WouldBeExorcist
Summary: Komui makes Easter eggs for Easter; except these eggs hatch rabbit Komlins! Easter one-shot


Komui grinned evilly at the table of experiments. Reever and everyone else in the Science section were busy, so they didn't see what he was doing. But after tomorrow, he'd have lots of lovely, tiny, cheeping Komlins running around to reduce their workload. Everyone would be so pleased with him! And maybe they'd finally apologise for destroying the first four or five Komlins.

"Hungry…" groaned Allen.  
"Come on, Allen, just a few more steps and we'll be at the cafeteria! Don't give up now!" screamed Lavi, tugging on his friend's arm.  
"No… I can't do it… just leave me here to die…" moaned the white-haired exorcist, falling to the ground.  
"Allen, no!"  
Lenalee sighed. She went over to Jerry, ordering some food for Allen. When the foody mountain of deliciousness arrived, she noticed a few chocolate eggs next to some dango.  
"What're these for?" she asked, holding on up to Jerry.  
"It's Easter today, so I thought I'd give some eggs to Allen to cheer him up!" said Jerry happily. Thanking him, Lenalee rushed over to her clearly dramatizing companions.  
"We need some food in this kid's mouth, stat!" yelled Lavi to no one in particular.  
Lenalee sighed, grabbing a stick of mitarashi dango and shoving it into Allen's mouth. The boy was instantly revived.  
"I'm alive again!" yelled Allen, leaping into the air, his energy restored. He promptly sat down where he was (the doorway of the cafeteria) and began stuffing his face.  
"You're in the way," growled Kanda, walking up. Allen looked up, glaring.  
"You can walk around me," he replied, though it sounded more like, "Ooh han ork awow muh."  
"Che. You're disgusting, bean sprout," said Kanda, stepping over some chicken.

About five minutes later (Allen had spent a few minutes staring at the chocolate eggs, which reminded him of Cross for some reason. He ended up eating them though, so that he didn't hurt Jerry's feelings) they walked aimlessly down the corridor. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the building.  
"What the heck was that?!" yelled Lavi.  
"Akuma?!" said Kanda, grabbing onto Mugen's hilt.  
Link sprinted out from behind a corner.  
"I got three!" the inspector yelled to Reever, who was running up the corridor.  
"Good job! Keep going, Komui still hasn't said how many he made!" the scientist replied.  
"Um, what's going on?" asked Lenalee.  
"I was wondering where you got to, Link," said Allen.  
"The chief made Easter eggs," said Reever.  
"So? What's so bad about that?" asked Lavi.  
Reever sighed. "They hatch into Komlins."

"I'm not getting involved," Kanda immediately said.  
"Um. What's that?" asked Allen, pointing to a small egg lying in the corridor. It was painted with blue and pink stripes, and looked totally innocent.  
"That thing pisses me off," stated Kanda. _Of course, _everyone else thought.  
Suddenly the egg began to crack. A tiny robotic rabbit burst from the shell, cheeping.  
"A... rabbit?" said Allen.  
"From an egg?" said Lenalee.  
"Cheeping?" Kanda questioned.  
"This is an abomination of biology," groaned Reever.  
Meanwhile Lavi's eye was sparkling. "It's Christmas!" he cried.  
"No, Lavi, it's Easter," replied Allen.  
"Let's just deal with this. These guys are wreaking havoc in the laboratory," Reever sighed.  
"No!" yelled Lavi, grabbing onto the rabbit Komlin.  
"Lavi?! Get out of the way!" Lenalee said, frustrated.  
A small pack of yet more Komlins sped around the corner, Johnny and Rob chasing after them.  
"Leave them alone!" wailed Lavi, gathering up all the rabbits and rolling around on the floor in the foetal position with them. "I won't let you hurt them! They are my brethren! Let me be among my people!"  
Kanda face-palmed. "Once a rabbit, always a rabbit."  
"Lavi... You do realise they're robots, right? They're not actual rabbits..." said Allen.  
"How dare you!" the redhead cried, bursting out of the growing pile of rabbit love on the floor. "That's racist!"  
"LAVI. ROBOT. RABBITS. HATCHED FROM EGGS."  
"That doesn't make them any less people!"  
"ROBOTS."  
"My brethren!" Lavi grabbed all of his robotic underlings and ran away.  
The face-palms were strong in these ones.

"Come on! Find the eggs! Find the eggs before Lavi does! And someone find Curly!" Reever directed his subordinates. The scientists scurried around, looking in every nook and cranny for the Komlin bunny eggs. Even Hevlaska had found a few in the Innocence complex within her body (AN: I don't remember what it was called, it was this big grid-like thing in her body, it was in volume 3 after Allen came back from Mater with Lala's innocence. I just call it the Innocence complex), so they were looking extremely thoroughly. How Komui had even managed to get the eggs in there was a mystery to everyone. Especially poor Hevlaska. She was still muttering to herself and checking each box repeatedly.  
"This is basically an Easter Egg hunt though, isn't it?" said Allen, 'searching' the food for eggs. And by 'searching', he was basically just stuffing his face while everyone else searched. Oh well, there may well be some in there. He'd choked on four already.  
"Pretty much," sighed Lenalee, tugging on one lodged in the coffee brewer.  
"That damn idiot does this _every year_," growled Kanda, straining on the tips of his toes to reach one that was in the chandelier.  
Johnny caught a glimpse of a red mop of hair bobbing behind a table.  
"Ack! Kanda! Get the egg! Lavi's here!"  
Using 'Extend', Lavi gleefully grabbed the egg from the chandelier, even as Kanda flailed for it beneath him.  
"It's ok, my fluffy brother!" Lavi sang, clutching the egg to his chest, "I won't let Yu-chan destroy you!"  
"STUPID RABBIT! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Kanda.  
"Don't worry Yu-chan! I'm happy now! I'm among my own kind!"  
Bookman groaned, face-palming (AN: face-palming seems to be common in my stories... I wonder why?).  
"I knew I should've made sure all his more rabbit-like tendencies were completely gone before bringing him to the Order," the old man grumbled.  
"Wait, what?" asked Allen, forcing down another mouthful.  
"I may or may not have adopted Lavi from a warren of rabbits that took him in," explained Bookman uncomfortably. "When we first met he was chewing on grass."  
"...That actually doesn't surprise me," pondered Allen, mulling over this new information about his friend.  
"I told you! He's a rabbit! He tries to make burrows in my room sometimes!" yelled Kanda from across the room.  
"You should see him when we eat chocolate rabbits," added Lenalee. "When he saw us last year he screamed and didn't come out of his room for a week."

"I thank you for your cooperation, Lavi," giggled Komui, stroking one of his beloved Komlins.  
"I'm only doing it for the rabbits," replied the redhead, his head sticking out of a pile of adoring little robots that surrounded him.

"Come on, bean sprout!" yelled Lavi from across the chasm in the centre of the tower, that led down to Hevlaska's chamber, "Join me, and we can rule the warren!"  
"I'll never join you!" cried Allen, fighting off the rabbits grabbing at his clothes, "And for the last flipping time, Lavi, this is the Black Order, not a rabbit warren!"  
"Lalalalala, I'm not listening!" Lavi shouted over the top of him, fingers in his ears.  
"Oh, for God's sake, be a little mature about this!"  
Behind Allen, Kanda and Link were fighting off an army of larger rabbit Komlins.  
"Don't bother reasoning with him, bean sprout! He's mad!" yelled Kanda, trying not to be dragged under the rabbits like so many before him.  
"Am not!" cried Lavi.  
"Are too- aaargh!" Kanda was finally pulled down, and they lost sight of him under the fluffy robots.  
"Walker!" Link bellowed to Allen, temporarily keeping a tidal wave of egg-grenade-wielding Komlins at bay with the last of his seals, "Remember what Lenalee Lee said!"  
"Huh?!"  
"The chocolate rabbits-no!" the rabbits collapsed over him.  
"Link?! What do you mean?!" Allen thought back to earlier, when fighting Lavi's obsession and love for the rabbits was less ridiculous and more playful.  
_"You should see him when we eat chocolate rabbits," added Lenalee. "When he saw us last year he screamed and didn't come out of his room for a week."  
_"That's it!" he cried, shoving the Komlins off of him.  
"What's what?" asked Lavi, narrowing his eye.  
Allen sprinted through the corridors, in the direction of the cafeteria. Well, a very roundabout direction (as in, getting lost several times). Lavi sped after him on his hammer, a pack of his loyal rabbity followers following.  
Finally entering the cafeteria, Allen leapt into the kitchen, searching for Lavi's weakness. Glimpsing it, he grabbed one and exited to face Lavi.  
"What is that? What've you got there, Allen? Do you really think it's the right time for a snack?" Lavi gasped as Allen brandished the chocolate rabbit.  
"No... You wouldn't..." the redhead whispered. Allen tore off the shiny wrapper.  
"Please... don't..." Allen raised the rabbit's ear to his mouth and started licking.  
"NO...ALLEN, PLEASE...I'LL CALL THEM OFF, I'LL STOP, JUST DON'T-" Allen bit off the rabbit's head.  
Lavi screamed in a high pitch, falling to his knees. The rabbits backed away in horror at the terrible fate that had fallen on their tasty brother.  
"YOU MONSTER! YOU MONSTER!" screamed Lavi, running away. The Komlins fled with him.  
Allen sighed. The nightmare was over.

_The moral of the story:_  
_Never spend Easter at the Order._

* * *

AN: I'm not sure how to explain myself. Um. Should I go to see a psychiatrist now? Accomplice! I think I've caught your crazy! Anyway, sorry to everyone waiting for the next Change of Pace chapter, I'll get on with that. I needed a break, and it was Easter, so my twisted imagination vomited this up. I hope you enjoyed the over the top theatrics of Allen and Lavi. And yes, that was a Star Wars reference. You're not crazy. Well, maybe you ARE crazy, I dunno. Accomplice and I are. Wanna be crazy with us?  
Reviews are nice motivators, so REVIEW! YOU'LL GET MORE CoP SOONER THAT WAY! Komui, the disclaimer please. Wait, where is he?  
Reever: HE CAN'T EVEN DO THAT?! DAMN YOU CURLY! AT LEAST BE HELPFUL IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! *sigh* I guess I'll do it. WouldBeExorcist does not own -man, its plot or its characters. This is only fanfiction, written for her own and the other fan's enjoyment.  
Anyway, tata. Remember, REVIEW! AND READ CHANGE OF PACE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!


End file.
